Finding Old Feelings
by Just another introverted teen
Summary: A kind of mishmash between Style Savvy and Style Savvy trendsetters. When Scarlett had to leave her old boutique, her old town and all of her well earned friends, including Dominic, she was left to believe she'd never see any of them again while she struggled to do what she loved. But what would she do when she started seeing old faces? I tried at this summary okay? Don't judge
1. Chapter 1

She woke and rolled out of her comforting bed to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Standing and turning the thing off she surveyed her apartment; not that there was any need but she did and sighed, carrying herself to the small bathroom where she prepared for the day.

Catching her appearance in the mirror showed her tired eyes and overall unenthusiastic look. "C'mon Scarlett.." The girl mumbled to herself as she splashed her face with cool water "Wake up." She sighed.

After her daily routine of showering, dressing in casual clothes and leaving her long brown hair to hang freely she grabbed some toast on the way out of the door and cruised through the poor excuse of the apartment floor towards the elevator like always.

Her old town, however, flooded her mind today. It was on the rare occasion that this happened but she didn't attempt in fighting off the several thoughts as she long ago learnt that it was impossible.

She thought about her old store though, back when she had gotten her first job with Grace in Strata and then the following day she had become lucky enough to be offered her own store from Dominic with Renee as her assistant.

Life was easy then, her apartment actually homey and money was comfortable. She remembered her old friends, all the customers that she'd sometimes see in her new boutique and people like Libby and Godfrey who she hadn't heard from. She remembered Dominic and his shy demeanour, everyone hinting that he had developed feelings for her and she was about to complain as feelings for him where there too yet none of this could last.

She painfully recollected the last day there. She'd just won the international contest and everyone was beyond happy despite most of them knowing her having to move away due to wanting to go back to university. Anyway, she was remembering her last conversation. Dominic congratulating her before offering to walk her home however before she could answer he seemed to decide against it, telling her that he was busy and that he'd have Grace take her home and she commented on how red he was which confused her but it still brought a smile to her face.

It'd been about a year and a half now and she'd barely seen any of them in so long. Sure she'd get the occasional visit from Grace and she'd speak briefly with her but the both of them were so busy now it just seemed impossible for them to actually talk together. It in fact felt like that life was no more than a dream to her, everyone seemingly strangers.

Yet she was torn from her thoughts, the elevator reaching the ground floor. Stepping out she smiled at the delivery boy she sometimes talked to as he was her age. "Good morning Brad." She waved making him look up.

Brad seemed to blush at her smile but returned it and waved back "Good morning to you too miss." He replied politely, his smile stuck on his face as he watched her leave out the front.

It was in the cold season of winter and she pulled her leather jacket around her in attempt to keep in the warm while icy wind blew passed her but fortunately for her the decrepit apartment block wasn't too far from her clothing store.

Walking quickly soon brought her to the shop front and she stepped inside, grateful for the sudden burst of warmth even though it made her hands feel slightly numb from the sudden climate change.

She had noticed by the cash register was Michaela and her assistant, Harvey. Michaela sometimes dropped by in the mornings to check on her as she thought Scarlett often worked herself too hard and it was no surprise when Michaela greeted her with a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart." She began in a friendly tone; letting her go once the hug had lasted a few seconds for her to reply with a lazy smile.

"Good morning to you too, Michaela." She nodded, leaning against the counter where the cash register sat.

"I'm afraid I can't stay for long dear, so this is no more than a check-up but I wanted to make sure you were okay lately. I mean you must be working a lot, rushing out of work the moment you can to get to your university lectures and such." She had sighed after she had said it, worried for her friend.

Scarlett nodded slowly in agreement, there was no use lying to her as she always found out the truth somehow. In fact Michaela even knew about her living situation.

She started off living in the town with an acceptable apartment, well decorated with nice furniture yet University fees were ever rising and the cost of living was high, especially for a young adult like herself so when she had to downgrade to where she was now; which was defiantly a huge demotion, she felt somewhat shameful and didn't allow people to visit her or even know where she lived in fear of judgement or the ever dreaded pity they might feel for her.

Michaela found out however and did her best to comfort her and she did, for a while. Now their friendship consisted of Michaela looking out for Scarlett, being her comfort and despite Scarlett despising the feeling of almost being looked after by a woman not too much older than herself she couldn't despise Michaela and why she did it so she accepted it.

"I'm okay… Just," She searched for a good word, something she could say that'd put Michaela at ease in how she was doing. There had to be a negative being she expected it but Scarlett knew to choose one that could be easily solved or at least thought to be easily solved so finally she settled on saying "Just tired."

Michaela nodded in understanding "Well don't push yourself too hard okay? Perhaps I'll drop by your place later and we'll relax together." She smiled before looking down at the watch on her wrist "But I should get going now." She shook her head and left a friendly kiss upon Scarlett's cheek, almost reluctant to leave before doing so.

Scarlett then turned to her assistant as he'd been silent for them to talk. She offered a friendly smile which she'd hoped would also be reassuring in case he worried at all over what she and Michaela spoke of.

"Good morning Harvey." She spoke softly, in a worn out yet kind way and he returned her smile.

"Good morning to you too, Scarlett. Looking forward to finishing the day of work?" He chuckled, easily lightening the mood for her and she allowed herself to giggle with him as she nodded.

"That I am, so let's get started mm?" She smiled warmly at him and soon the work day was coming to an end as quickly as it had started.

Scarlett had her bag of necessary class books thrown over her shoulder, the messenger bag hanging by her hip as she clutched the strap, heading towards the door. She'd noticed that around the middle of the day it had started raining and it had gotten heavier towards the end of her work day which led to her not to step out into it.

As she passed by Harvey she had smiled and thanked him for finishing the day up like usual then leaving out into the door and into the cold rush of rain so she could leave for her university quickly.

The lecture had passed relatively quickly too as her professor seemed rushed and ushered the class out early. Being she studied psychology she wondered if by his rigid body actions she could figure out a clue as to why he was acting like that but unfortunately nothing came to mind and she was more than happy to leave anyways.

It was still rather late out, despite class ending early and the rain hadn't let up in the slightest yet the only thing on her mind was a long awaited warm and comforting shower so she began her route home.

While she was walking she found herself getting pushed by another woman. She hadn't had enough time to catch a glimpse of her as she'd been forced off balance and the uneven sidewalk wasn't helping. She felt herself falling forward, her knee scraping the floor as her heavy bag of books fell upon her back, forcing her down more into a puddle.

Groaning, she'd pushed herself up, in search of a bench being she was sure she'd ripped her jeans. Once she found one she took a seat next to an older man that she didn't pay much mind to and checked her jeans. Like she'd thought, one leg was ripped at the knee, her actual knee underneath it scraped and bleeding while the other was scuffed, just like the front of her already worn converses.

"Ugh.. Fuck me." She whispered under her breath, the annoyance getting to her but to her surprise the older man had heard and piped up at this. "Now, that isn't very formal language.." He trailed off as he seemed to think for a moment "..Scarlett?" He asked questionably making her look up.

She looked up too, shocked he knew her name until she caught sight of his face. Godfrey sat beside her and suddenly the cool air hitting her exposed and scraped knee was forgotten.

The smile that found her face was big and genuine, and even if he didn't return her feelings she felt so glad to see someone like him again; someone from the old town and someone she shared history with.

He mirrored her excited grin and extended his hand "Oh darling, it had been too long." He laughed in his comforting way as she took his hand to shake or so he thought.

Instead though, she pulled him closer to her so she could wrap her arms around her to hug him tightly and after his shock quickly subsided he returned her hug gratefully.

"It has, it really has." Scarlett sighed in such relief before pulling away from him slowly to catch his gaze. "So, why're you here?" She asked, hoping she'd be a reason.

"Aha, well you see Master Dominic sent me out here in search for Renee. He was worried as she'd been gone for a while but in fact she not long ago passed you, or should I say pushed passed you in order to get to a store with a sale sign up." He smiled rolling his eyes but blinked as Scarlett's smile dropped slowly.

"You know.." The tone of her voice was worn again, tired and laced with sadness "I've missed you something awful. All of you." She sighed and Godfrey offered her a reassuring, warm smile.

"I have too dear and so have the others. Master Dominic does miss dropping by your boutique as do I and dear Libby." He nodded, taking her hand to rub it comfortingly "I also now know that Renee is safe A quick phone call to Master Dominic and then I can spend some time to talk to you."

She nodded slowly, feeling happier again "Oh great, I can take you to my apartment and we can-" She cut herself off, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Take Godfrey to her ramshackle apartment? He was so often in a mansion so it'd probably be so much more of a shock and the embarrassment she'd feel would be unreal however Godfrey now snapped her out of her thoughts.

"That'd be a wonderful idea pet. Perhaps we could have a warm drink too; after all it isn't the nicest weather out." He chuckled, already standing with the phone pressed to his ear so he could call Dominic.

Scarlett stood too, clenching her fists from a sudden rush of anxiety. She really wished she hadn't mentioned her home but as of now it was too late and began leading him there.

The closer she got, the harder she clenched her fists. Godfrey had not long ago gotten off the phone but he was talking again, talking about things she couldn't concentrate on and it made her feel bad but as they got to the outside of the apartment block her stomach turned and her legs felt alien.

She wished so badly she could take him somewhere else, show him somewhere that looked like she was living comfortably but her stiff legs led him right to the door and up to outside her door.

Once the both of them were inside Scarlett immediately began making herself comfortable, for her own sake, taking off her now uncomfortable jacket and kicking off her shoes as she walked to the kitchen to begin the drinks.

Godfrey had taken off his wet jacket too, placing it on a radiator before sitting on her worn couch while he waited and luckily it wasn't long before she joined him, handing him tea.

He sipped at it and smiled, sensing her slight pride as she'd remembered how he had it but he decided to break the growing awkward silence. "So, this is a nice place you have here dear." He gave a weak chuckle but Scarlett shook her head at it.

"No need to lie to me Godfrey, I know this place is a dump." She sighed, feeling shameful.

"Then why ever do you live here dear?" He asked, frowning and taking her hand like before, to comfort her as she was obvious in displaying the way she felt.

"Money is scarce after University, running the shop and general living." She admitted as Godfrey nodded in understanding.

They both knew that most people went through a stage like this in their life time but he didn't want that for her. He wanted so much more.

"I could lend you some easily or perhaps if I spoke to Master Dominic-" He'd started talking but she had cut him off, face flushed.

"No! No, no I'm sorry but please don't. I don't want you wasting your money on me and I'm begging you not to mention this to Dominic, please." She sighed, sounding stressed and Godfrey acknowledged this.

"It wouldn't be a waste but okay dear, now come here and relax." He rested his arm along the back of the couch so she could nod and pull her legs up onto the couch, snuggling up against him.

While Godfrey was an actual grandfather to Libby he often viewed Scarlett as his granddaughter too, they certainly had a close enough relationship to see each other as family.

After he'd finished his tea he sighed and looked at the time. "I suppose it'd be time I soon left you dear." He sighed as Scarlett nodded slowly and stood, straightening her shirt.

"Yeah, I need to shower too, get ready for bed as well as tomorrow." She smiled weakly in attempt to lighten the mood as goodbyes weren't exactly her favourite thing, especially after she left Godfrey and the others and hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone of them up until that day.

Godfrey nodded and the two hugged, Godfrey kissing her cheek "Stay well my dear, until we meet again." He chuckled softly as they pulled apart.

She just smiled her nodded, her throat beginning to feel dry as she held back her sorrow and once he began leaving for the door she left for the shower.

The sound of the door closing didn't happen for a short while after but she'd assumed he was taking the time to place his coat back on and after she felt at ease she stepped into the shower.

At the moment the warm water hit her body she allowed herself to relax, the water almost caressing her tense muscles and allowing her to slip into a state of ecstasy. Her eyes were closed as she slowly massaged her scalp while washing, shoulders dropped in a loose way. These were truly one of the best parts of most days.

After a while she had to step out of course and as she stepped into her bedroom, towel wrapped around her chest and falling to her knees, she noticed that everything seemed cleaner. Her bed was made and fresh, warm looking pyjamas were laid out.

She couldn't help but smile. This is why the door hadn't shut for so long, Godfrey had gone to the trouble to do this and as she came closer to her pyjamas to change she found a small note with his number, telling her he was only ever a phone call away.

She stood outside now, on the balcony of her floor with a warm mug in hand, both of hers wrapped around it for its heat. She often did this, stood outside late at night to just peacefully look at the starry sigh while listening to the world that had long ago fallen asleep. She thought easier, felt better and just overall enjoyed the beauty of the night.

Currently her mind was filled with her past life, like it was in the morning but she was thinking so much more in depth of everything and while it made her unhappy it almost gave her comfort.

Her mind had just reached Dominic and she sighed quietly, whispering his name to the night sky "Dominic.." She closed her eyes, wanting to talk to him again. Part of her wished that he knew of her being there, that on a night like this he'd visit her and just walk out behind her, place a hand on her shoulder and tell her everything would be okay but like always she was alone out there and soon she walked back inside to sleep and get the next day over with.

A/N: Damn, this seems like a long first chapter… Or page or whatever but I couldn't help myself u I had so much to write and I just did but I hope any of you readers enjoy this and yeah… Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Godfrey arrived back to the mansion. He hadn't much to worry about; he doubted that Dominic would mind as he was probably cooped up in his office like always to work and he'd already reassured him that Renee was safe so he had no reason to come out and speak with him about it.

The young man often worked himself too hard, so Godfrey thought and he was happy to see him as he wandered to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Dominic was sitting in the chair, reading a book when Godfrey passed and smiled until he caught the smell of a faint fragrance trailing behind his loyal butler. At first he would have written it off as being Renee's but it was definitely not hers being she was in love with a strong perfume and wore it almost every day while the scent he smelt was softer, sweeter. Granted he could only get so much from it as it was faint but it was certainly not hers.

Eunice. He questioned himself over it perhaps being his overly almost clingy maid but no, it didn't smell like something she'd wear either as her perfume was always worn too much for it to be faint or sweet which only made her, in Renee's words, 'reek of desperation'.

He found himself standing and following Godfrey into the kitchen. Perhaps Godfrey had a lady friend which made sense to him as he did appear happier than usual as he passed making Dominic want to know about her. He and Godfrey were close so he was sure if he was seeing someone then he would let Dominic know.

Only when he was leaning against the counter that Godfrey prepared food on did he relax and smile. "You've been gone a while Godfrey." He stated, watching him as Godfrey nodded slowly.

"That I suppose I have, Master Dominic." He nodded in agreement, looking up at Dominic for a short moment "That wouldn't be a problem would it?" He asked to which Dominic shook his head.

"No, no of course not I just wondered where you were is all." He smiled at him once again as Godfrey nodded and went back to chopping his vegetables.

"Well..?" he pushed, now desperately curious as Godfrey shrugged in reply, not looking up at him again.

"Nowhere special." He mumbled in a monotone voice. It wasn't that he actually believed seeing Scarlett wasn't special but rather that if he told him he worried of Dominic asking questions, questions with answers that Scarlett didn't want Dominic knowing, as she so clearly pointed out.

Dominic's smile dropped and he slouched with disappointment. "Surely it had to be somewhere at least remotely worth mentioning if you've caught a woman's perfume on you." He whined, almost childlike in the way he wasn't getting information.

Godfrey looked up at this, catching Dominic's stare. He'd triggered something and Dominic knew this. "You were with a woman right?" The smile found his features again, wider this time and Godfrey let out a sigh.

"That I was." He shook his head slowly as Dominic chuckled to himself. He was telling himself that he knew it in his head as he straightened up.

"That's great, what's she like, may I ask?" He smiled, watching the butler finish chopping, scooping the vegetables into a pot over the stove.

"She isn't worth speaking of Master Dominic, no more than an old friend." He'd started out explaining in that monotone voice again yet he couldn't help but get warmer, more genuine and even smile at how he reached that she was an old friend.

Dominic, like before slouched slightly "Can I at least learn her name? And at that I promise to stop bothering you with the matter." He nodded and Godfrey looked over to him.

He chewed his lip gently yet to Dominic it'd be hidden by his moustache. Surely if he was true to his word then it wouldn't matter if he at least knew he was with her but then again he also knew how many more questions it'd leave Dominic with.

"Scarlett." He finally mumbled, watching Dominic blink in shock.

He cleared his throat, fixing his posture and then his blazer "Could… Could you repeat that please?" He almost seemed hesitant in asking.

"I was with Scarlett today. We'd hugged and that was probably where I caught the scent of her perfume." He explained.

Dominic looked down at his shoes that he absentmindedly stroked the floor with. He wasn't sure how to feel about what he'd just learnt as for so long he just blocked her out of his mind completely, not wanting to think about her but now she was all he could think about.

By the time dinner was ready he just sat there, staring down at the food he played with. There was nothing wrong with it of course, he just couldn't focus enough to eat it, or even feel hungry.

Godfrey watched him from across the table, watching his facial expressions yet Dominic looked emotionless. This was quite on the contrary however, as it was really because he felt far too much emotion to express.

He couldn't tell if he felt regret for never trying to see her or anger at himself for allowing himself to get so consumed by the thought of her. Then part of him was jealous, envious of Godfrey getting to see her and not him but another part of him was angry yet saddened by her never trying to contact them, him.

Involuntarily he found himself standing, pushing the untouched plate of food away. "I'm sorry, I'm… I'm not hungry." He sighed before leaving up the stairs and into his room.

He changed quickly, only needing to pull jogging bottoms on and burrowed into the comfort of his king sized bed. While more comforted the thoughts hadn't stopped. They were sadder now, his repressed feelings of missing her taking over.

While lying in bed and waiting for sleep to rescue him from his thoughts he couldn't help but think how it'd be so much more comforting with her in his arms and-

He stopped himself, sitting up abruptly. He was desperate to stop and wished someone like Grace or Renee were there for him, hell at this point he wouldn't mind Eunice being there and poorly flirting with him as she pretended to drop something just so she could bend down to pick it up. He never paid any mind to her but right now any female that would help him forget about her even for a moment was welcomed.

When he awoke the next day he groaned softly, holding his head. Dominic still felt plagued by the thoughts of Scarlett but attempted to ignore them as he moved the hand up into his soft brown hair to move some out of his face while he turned to lie on his side.

He gasped quietly, asking himself what he did last night while drunk with emotion as Eunice lay there. He peeled back the covers and breathed a sigh of relief. Both of them were still clothed as they should be, Dominic in his jogging bottoms and Eunice in her maid uniform.

Looking around for a moment he noticed she'd brought him breakfast in bed, the tray lying on one of his bedside cabinets yet he was still asleep so she invited herself in with him.

Dominic shivered inwardly, sometimes she downright scared him but too tired to argue he stood slowly, retrieving some clothes for the day and changing in his en-suite bathroom before walking downstairs.

He found Godfrey in the living room and offered him a smile but then he noticed Renee there too.

She jumped up at the sight of Dominic and grabbed his arm, wrapping her arms around his one. "Dominic, good morning did you sleep well?" She smiled.

Dominic sighed but offered a tired smile "Yes, I did. Thank you Renee, now is there something I can help you with this morning?" he asked as she laughed, poking his side.

"Actually, I'm helping you this morning. Have you forgotten already? Don't you remember you have that party coming up and today was the day you wanted me to take you shopping so we could both get suitable dress wear?" She smiled enthusiastically, squeezing his arm gently and he nodded.

"Oh yes… Right. I suppose we should get going then." He nodded slowly as Godfrey stood.

"Please, allow me to accompany you both." He smiled and Dominic winked at him, thanking him for saving him from what Renee believed to be a possible date.

"I know the perfect place!" Renee had exclaimed happily as they arrived in the next town "Trust me; they have some of the best things." She told them as she got out, leading Dominic and Godfrey quickly.

Upon arriving to the boutique Renee and Dominic stepped in casually while Godfrey took note of the name. He was sure he'd heard it somewhere before.

Inside Renee seemed to be looking at everything and anything while helping Dominic too before whining, seemingly crying for help. She'd attracted the attention of an employee with this and they had walked over.

"Hello Ma'am, may I be of help to you today?" He asked, watching her lower some of the clothes she held.

"Why yes please," She examined his name tag "Harvey. I was wondering if I could speak with your manager as I need recommendations, sizes and a whole bunch of stuff." She nodded as he thought for a moment.

This morning his manager had come in looking particularly stressed out and he wondered if her speaking with customers would be a good idea. He was pretty sure she'd made her point clear by looking herself in her office just in the back but he chewed his lip.

"Well I believe she is rather busy right now, but I can ask for you I suppose." He explained and turned to go do that.

Godfrey watched him, sitting on a chair near the changing rooms. He knew why he remembered this place now as Scarlett had called him early that morning to speak with him. It was brief as she was on her way here to work despite her sounding rather upset.

As Harvey knocked on her door he heard the soft call of her telling him it was open so he allowed himself to step in.

He frowned at the sight of her desk, books sprawled everywhere, some being university text books and others ones to do with work. Tissues were around her, crumpled and he had hoped it was from her catching a cold after being out in the rain yesterday and hopefully not from any tears. Then his eyes rested on her, in the middle of it all. She had a large book open in front of her but she was slumped over onto it, her arms crossed slightly, enough for her head to rest on them while she sighed.

"What do you need Harvey?" She asked quietly, not moving from her position and he frowned again before regaining what he believed to be professionalism.

"Some customers outside would like to speak with you." He nodded "A young woman requires your assistance."

She groaned softly and sat up, turning in her chair slowly to face him "Well could you please tell them that I'm sorry but I'm rather busy right now."

Harvey took a moment to examine her face and expression. Tired, with a lack of compassion at that moment making it clear she just really wanted to have little to no contact and he was already pushing her.

He nodded "I'll go and let them know." He sighed, taking a breath before shuffling out again.

He managed a small smile from the weak scent of her perfume and approached the now impatient looking Renee. "I'm afraid she is currently busy right now but I assure you I'm free and happy to help."

She just tutted and rolled her eyes "typical. Well," She held a rather skimpy looking dress up to him "Can you see if they have this in my size please?" to which he nodded and wandered off to do so.

Dominic wasn't paying much attention to her now as all she did was complain over how the manager was being unprofessional but instead his eyes fell upon Godfrey who had stood and stalked over to the office door.

He continued to watch him slowly knock as the door appeared to be locked now but it slowly opened. Unfortunately for Dominic, his tall butler blocked the view making him unable to see whoever opened the door but whoever it was pulled Godfrey in quite quickly and at that moment he knew.

Godfrey chuckled, the young girl's strength surprising him. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around him, her face buried into his chest while he just gently rested a hand on her shoulder and another on her head so he could stroke her hair.

"My dear… Whatever is wrong?" He asked quietly as she sighed, looking up at him.

"Way too much to even begin to explain here." She pouted and he nodded in understanding, just holding her close.

"Ah well, it'll all be okay. I'm sure." He reassured her, almost forgetting that Dominic and Renee would probably notice his absence soon.

Dominic did, for a while now and huffed. He wasn't sure if it was jealously that carried him to do so but he wanted to see her and he wasn't going to sit idly by and let Godfrey do all the talking so he told Renee he was going to speak with the manager, file her several complaints but when he got to the door he got hesitant. It'd been so long and if he thought right then she was just behind this door.

He swallowed his anxiety and was just about to knock when Godfrey opened the door. Once again his tall figure hid the girl behind him and he ushered Dominic to move back slightly so he could step out and swiftly close the door behind him.

This just hid Scarlett from him again and Godfrey smiled, already easily guessing his lie "Don't worry of the complaint you were about to file as I've taken care of that for you and Renee."

Dominic sifted his weight from left to right as if weighing up his considered options and replies but settled on a sigh and a simple 'thank you' before returning to Renee who held the same skimpy dress but in her size.

She seemed rather happy and he offered her a smile "It looks great." He told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't it? I'm sure it'd turn heads at your cocktail party." She giggled before asking Harvey to hold up a classy suit "And this is yours, it'll suit you perfectly I'm sure. But could you be a dear and pay for these while I browse this cute little boutique more?" she asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Dominic did so but just because he didn't mind leaving her to do her own thing. She did exactly that for a while too and the boutique had gotten busier with time. Neither Dominic nor Godfrey paid much mind to anyone, not even Renee until a similar perfume caught both of their interests.

With the crowding they both saw no more than her brown hair trailing behind her as she rushed out and down the sidewalk to get to her university but this made Dominic stand.

"Godfrey I believe I've spotted an old business partner outside that I need to speak with. Please, do take Renee home if I'm not back soon." He told him before rushing out. What he said wasn't a technically a lie as she was an old business partner. The only difference in fact was that he wanted to talk to her but he just felt he needed to so he didn't feel guilty leaving Godfrey and Renee with such petty information.

Several hours passed and he still hadn't found the university. Even if he did by now it wouldn't matter as her classes must've ended and night had already began to fall. Godfrey had even called him to let him know that he was taking Renee home ages ago.

He sighed; about to give up when by pure luck he caught sight of her, just across the street from him.

He stopped, admiring her. It'd been what felt like forever but she was still as beautiful as he remembered her even with the sad look she wore. She was walking slowly and towards her home while taking in the quiet night around her for comfort and stress relief after the hard day, not even noticing the man she once knew she close to her.

Not paying attention, she found herself bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She muttered with embarrassment and sadness.

"No problem Scarlett." The young boy smiled and as she looked up she realised it was only Brad who politely tipped his hat at her.

She managed a weak smile, recalling how she had passed his van not too far back. "You're out late aren't you? Shouldn't you be in bed by now mister?" She teased playfully.

He chuckled "I could ask you the same question young lady." He teased back, both of them unaware of Dominic's watchful eye.

Dominic was shifting his weight again, watching the two. It was obvious the young man was into her and Dominic could tell this through his body actions and he couldn't help feel bitter towards him despite being sure he lost any of those types of feelings for Scarlett long ago.

In fact he convinced himself that the jealously from purely from him wanting to talk to her that badly and being a man who tended to miss out on things due to leaving things unsaid he found himself chewing his lip nervously on whether or not he should call out to her.

Finally he reminded himself on how he only found her that night by getting lucky and began crossing the street as he shouted out a nervous yet firm.

"Scarlett?!" He acted surprised "It's been forever!"


	3. Update!

Dear inspiring readers of mine,

This summer has been rather hectic, one thing going wrong after another and with writers block at almost every corner writing more chapters lately has been rather difficult as you can imagine. Currently I'm focusing on two main stories (among others that are personal and or not fanfiction) but have recently, due to a very interesting fancomic (is that the proper term? XD) I had stumbled upon not long ago I have been inspired to start a new Ib story with a different scenario. I won't go too much into detail now but this is just an update I suppose, letting you all know that I haven't abandoned the stories and that I have been working on new chapters that will soon be available if I can actually be happy with their finished results. I suppose a warning would be my returning to school soon and being it's nearing the end of my secondary school years (which is certainly a scary thought and yes, I'm from England~) I will defiantly be busy however my love of writing should enable me to find time, especially when I could think of it as an advantage but I won't bore anybody by going into detail of that. As for now I would like to thank you for reading this message and if you do, for reading my stories too. It honestly is a huge confidence boost to see I get followers, favourites and even views on my stories. I also love to read the few reviews I get, since restarting posting writing on this website, despite only having a few reviews on my stories they've been positive which is also nice to read so once again, thank you and sorry this is no more than an update.

Yours sincerely, The Author

(Which is just how I'll address myself for now as I made this account and the name for it when I was rather young heh)


	4. Chapter 3

The girl turned upon hearing her name and felt her jaw drop at the sight of her old friend crossing the street and walking towards her.

Dominic had to repress the grin he felt wanting to take over his features as feigning surprise with it felt as if it'd be a hard task.

Part of him wondered why she was so surprised however. After all, if Godfrey was around did she not expect him? Of course, he had to remind himself it was late and he just 'happened' to be wandering the streets at night.

"What? Not going to say hello?" He chuckled, allowing a small smile to spread across his lips.

The girl in question quickly regained her composure, straightening up. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking down in embarassment "But hello, fancy meeting you here."

Dominic took a moment to enjoy her voice. She spoke with such an articulate british accent and he only now realised how much he had missed it.

"Yeah, what luck. In fact, speaking of luck, is there any chance that you might be free right now?" He asked, sure she wouldn't reject him.

Scarlett's head raised slowly as she seemed to ponder the question for a moment. Finally she confirmed she was with a nod. "I know a great cafe we could visit."

Just as Dominic were about state how he'd rather visit her home she'd turned to Brad who Dominic had almost forgot was there. The awkward young man had been silent as the two talked.

"I suppose this is goodnight." She mumbled with a weak smile, now rendering it Dominic's turn to silently wait for her attention.

Brad nodded in agreement, politely tipping his hat once again. "Goodnight miss, until a delivery brings me back to your door." He smiled before flushing slightly and leaving for his van quickly, somewhat tense. He was easily embarrassed even by his own words.

The pair watched him leave, Scarlett giggling softly before turning back to her old friend. "So, shall we get going?" she had asked.

"I think that'd be a good idea." He smiled, the two beginning to walk.

They did so in silence. Usually it was a comfortable silence had one ever fallen between them although this one was different. He was absentmindedly following her, suddenly mind blank with awkwardness while she kept trying to think of topics to raise in order to break the ever thickening ice.

Before either had really noticed, they had arrived. A man, a waiter belonging to the joint had greeted them with a smile. "Good evening Scarlett, would you like your usual table?" He asked to which she nodded gratefully with a smile.

He led the pair to the table, not that he really needed to as she often sat at it most nights. It was a nice break in between classes or just after work.

The two sat across from each other, Xavier, the waiter standing just beside them. He'd told Scarlett he'd get her usual for her too, now just waiting for Dominic's answer on what he'd like to order.

The young entrepreneur, now comfortable sat down outside had only just noticed the fatigue that had finally caught up with him. He was so used to ignoring it that when it did eventually catch him he really did get consumed and so he ordered a coffee as a temporary solution. It only needed to last so long anyway.

The waiter nodded and left to fetch their orders, leaving the two alone again.

"So, how is work." Dominic had begun, only to chuckle when he'd heard the girl across from him asking the same thing, only as she laughed she somewhat shied away, embarrassed almost.

It always amused him that he'd met someone just as timid, if not more timid than himself.

"Work is fine thank you, I'm busy as ever but that's no more than normal for me." He said with a warm smile. "And how is it for you?"

The brunette looked back up and smiled shyly "It's fine, thanks. I understand what you mean by busy though, honestly I don't think I've ever had to juggle so much."

His eye caught her's and for the first time that night he'd caught the wear dancing among them. It was evident that whatever busied her was definitely tiring her out.

"I'm sorry, I'm not keeping you up am I?" He couldn't help but ask. After all, he'd rather her be at home resting rather than staying out just to talk with him. Thankfully his care for her over ruled his own selfish wants which in this case would be her staying and talking to him despite her needing rest.

This time it was the girl across from him who met his somewhat anxious smile with a warmer one. "Not at all. It's my pleasure to be here with you, catching up and all."

Scarlett hadn't been lying either. She was enjoying the company of another old friend a lot, especially with it being Dominic. They had been rather close before she moved away. They got along with each other easily. Besides, had she been at home she wouldn't have taken much care of herself anyways. She'd most likely worry herself over the approaching psychology and other university exams. In fact it was good he was there, he kept her mind off of it and at ease, allowing her to relax more.

Soon their drinks had been set down and Dominic was already insisting that he'd pay, holding out the money for Xavier. Scarlett had been ready to argue, fetching her own money when Xavier had taken it, thanking the two and wishing them well before disappearing to another table.

The young lady's eyes dropped from where her friend had been standing to Dominic who wore a triumphant smirk. They both knew he wouldn't accept any money from Scarlett for her half of the bill.

She shot the man a playful glare before picking up her drink and sipping at it. It was hot chocolate, warm, comforting and very tasty. She could already smell the faint coffee from Dominic's cup.

And from there they talked generally, catching up and finding out what had been going on in each other's lives. They talked for quite a while now they were both more over the initial shyness that had plagued them both for so long.

Eventually, a little while after they'd finished their drinks, they'd both noticed how late it had gotten. Both had to return home soon enough as both currently lived very busy lives and so they stood.

"I suppose this is goodnight." Dominic began, watching the young lady who stood in front of him.

"Yeah.. This was nice." She had stated with a small smile "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Nodding in agreement, Dominic couldn't help but long to take the girl into his arms, give her a friendly hug and even offer to walk her home but it was at this that his anxiety finally limited him. He almost envied how Godfrey had recieved a hug.

Scarlett held out her hand for him to shake. It were either to hug him awkwardly as he wasn't usually one for such actions or a simple shake of the hand and so she had chosen the latter. It seemed, in her opinion, to be the safest option.

And so, in his hand, he took her smaller one and shook. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hand felt in his and how warm it was compared to his own. It was a nice feeling with the cold air about them thanks to the ever approaching winter.

However this hand shake only lasted so long as just as quickly as it had begun it had ended.

"Goodnight Dominic." Scarlett said, a sweet smile on her face "Have a safe trip home." And with that she turned to leave for her own home.

Dominic stood for a short while, watching her go before turning and walking in the other direction. He considered calling Godfrey to come and pick him up but he hadn't the heart and decided to let his butler rest at home. Besides it would be quicker for him to call a nearby cab.

And so he did exactly that. He slid into the car and relaxed against the comforting leather seats in the back upon instructing the driver as to where to go.

It didn't take the long to ge moving and nor did it take them long to get home. After all it was really getting late now and the roads weren't exactly filled with many people.

After he'd paid and gotten out, he approached his door quietly and let himself in. He'd hoped Godfrey and Eunice were asleep although that hope was lost as not long after he'd let himself in, he was approached by Godfrey.

"Master Dominic, where were you? It has been quite the while." He'd said as Dominic gave his loyal butler a small smile.

"My dear Godfrey." He let out a small chuckle at how formal he sounded in hopes it'd ease any of Godfrey's concern too "I believe I told you, I was just speaking with an old business partner of mine. It just took a while longer than expected, we had some catching up to do."

Godfrey listened, an eyebrow cocked up for a moment before sighing. He wasn't oblivious to who Dominic was talking about. He crossed his arms in understanding and gave Dominic a quick nod. "Ah.. I see. Well no worries then, just please, next time do let me know if you shall be returning late."

Dominic had nodded in agreement. He understood why Godfrey had worried.

"So, how was she?" The butler asked, sure Dominic knew that he knew he had been speaking with Scarlett.

For a very brief moment the young man was shocked but he quickly regained himself as he reminded himself that it wasn't exactly a secret nor was Godfrey in anyway too unmindful to not find out.

"She's fine." He answered with a smile "Just tired I believe. Although I'm sure she'll be able to take care of herself and cure that problem just fine."

The butler nodded and after another short conversation told Dominic it would be best if the two of them got to sleep. Dominic agreed despite having work he'd like to finish as soon as possible. Usually he wouldn't let himself stop working on it until it was done but tonight he was far too content to care and made his way to bed.

Scarlett, on the other hand, upon returning home had showered, prepared a quick meal and sat down with a text book so she could eat and study. Upon finishing her food she'd realised it was too hard for her to really focus and stood, cleaning, getting ready and then crawling into bed.

While a break was well earned, the work she needed complete weighed on her slightly and for a while sleep seemed hard to find, unlike Dominic who found it fine with no worries of his work.

Eventually sleep did consume her and she was whisked away into a land of dreams to hopefully save her from the worries of exams and work.

The next morning was fairly normal for Scarlett. Groggily waking and laying in bed for a while before standing and readying herself for the day. She'd gathered her things and left for the boutique rather quickly.

Upon arrival she was met with Michaela who, once again, couldn't stay long. "Scarlett, dear, are you sick?" She had asked to which Scarlett replied with "No?" Genuinely confused as to why she'd ask.

Michaela sighed, gave the girl a light pat on the shoulder and told her to take it easy before leaving. Scarlett didn't argue, she didn't mind doing exactly that.

For Dominic, however, he woke with a groan. He had work to catch up on and left for his study right after he'd changed. Thankfully his mansion held the study inside and he was grateful that he didn't have to travel out of home to get there.

He looked over everything and finished a lot rather quickly. He'd managed to develope the skill of finishing things to a good degree quickly when he was young and never had it gone unnoticed. It was a constant help.

Now he was left to pick up on other things and as he was doing so he noticed one that stood out. 'Call father regarding the invitation.'

Cringing at the sight, he stared at the little note he'd left for himself on the computer. Now he wished he hadn't finished some things so quickly.

Dominic's father. A strict man known for his excellent skill in keeping a stiff upper lip, rarely showing much emotion. He was also very well known, perhaps even more so for his businesses. He and Dominic had never particularly had a good relationship. In fact, the moment Dominic could cease most contact between them he did. It was rare that the two spoke without reason, extremely rare if at all.

He sighed and extended his hand to the phone. He'd need his father here as this was a party to celebrate his business and despite not having such a liking to his father he would never be able to deny that he helped and it'd be impolite not to invite him when he was also inviting many other entrepreneurs, some even being old friends of his father's.

Listening for his father, he sat back with his phone to his ear. He allowed himself to close his eyes and waited.

The phone on the other end was picked up and he heard the familiar deep, confident voice of his father. It was one a person couldn't forget no matter how long they hadn't heard it for. "Dominic?" The voice asked, waiting for the news his son had to deliver.

"Father." He greeted "I was wondering if you were free a few weeks from now." He stated, resting his head against the phone.

His father took a moment of silence, checking his schedule so Dominic had assumed.

"I may be, why do you ask?" His father eventually replied, questioning why Dominic had wanted to know.

"Well Father, I am soon hosting a small dinner party here, at my home and it'd be my pleasure if you could attend so this is my invite to you. That is why I asked if you were free soon." He explained, not even bothering to try and act as if it really was his pleasure.

While they didn't have much of a relationship Dominic always made sure to be formal with him, respectful. To a good enough extent at least.

"Ah son, the pleasure is all mine." He responded "I'll make sure I can attend, don't you worry. We can speak later on this matter but as for now I'll have to leave you. I'm sure, just like me, you have other matters to attend to so until we speak again, Dominic."

"Father." He replied and with that, ended the phone call. He placed the phone back down and dropped his shoulders. He passed a hand over his face, rubbing sleep from his eyes momentarily before sighing and getting back to work.

He heard the door open, Godfrey standing by it. "Master Dominic-" He'd stopped himself briefly "Your father?" He asked knowingly. Dominic just nodded.

Godfrey sighed and crossed his arms "Well, Master Dominic, may I be excused and allowed a quick break? My dear Libby is in need of my help. I'll return quickly and we can speak of more relaxing topics over lunch."

An offer Dominic couldn't refuse. He managed a weak smile and swung around to face his butler "Of course Godfrey, take as long as you need." And so the butler nodded and left.

After he did, Dominic turned again, facing his computer and paper work. He managed to get a lot done too, in fact he was nearing completion when the phone rang. As Godfrey was out and he was close to one he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked, voice somewhat gruff in case it happened to be his father again.

"Hello? Dominic?" He heard the soft voice of Scarlett ask "Is Godfrey there please? Do you mind me talking to him?"

Now he knew it wasn't his father, he allowed his tense shoulders to fall once again. "I wouldn't mind." He sighed, talking in a more tired tone "But unfortuantely Godfrey is out right now. Could I possibly help you instead?"

"Mm.. Probably." She admitted "And maybe I could help you too. I'm going to assume you've spoken to your father recently? Or you're expecting a call from him?"

She'd somewhat shocked him with how she knew it was his father that had been bothering him but he had to remind himself that once, next to Godfrey, she practically knew everything about him. It seemed she hadn't forgot some things. It made him smile weakly.

"Yeah.. I spoke to him recently." He let out another sigh, the small smile dropping "I had to invite him to a party but before we could speak of specific dates he had to leave, so I am also expecting another call from him."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked "Or would you rather I go in case he's trying to reach you so you can get it over with?"

Dominic exhaled, leaning back in his chair "No, don't worry. He probably won't get back to me for a few days. Besides I'd much rather talk to you anyway."

"That's nice, I'm glad." She chuckled softly on the other end of the phone. The two had then fallen silent, not completely sure of what to talk about.

While this silence wasn't the most comfortable, Dominic was able to relax slightly. He somewhat enjoyed listening to her soft noises as she moved around in her chair while working. It was her lunch break but he assumed she hadn't left the office in her boutique, sat in her chair with the work phone at her ear, finishing off some paper work.

"I'm sorry." She had muttered after a while, moving in her chair again.

The young man raised a brow "Why do you say that?" He asked, curious as to why she'd say such a thing out of the blue.

"Well, we're just sitting in silence." She let out a quiet, nervous giggle "And I just feel bad that we don't have anything to talk about so I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you'd want distracting right now."

He couldn't hold his soft laughter and shook his head slowly "Scarlett, don't be sorry. Just your company is fine, it's really nice to speak with you again. Just knowing you're on the other end of this call, it's a nice distraction."

"Ah.." He heard her soft giggle, the slight fluster laced in it evident. His smile returned.

And so, for a while longer they enjoyed each others company until the quiet voice of Scarlett broke their silence. "I'm sorry," She began again but this time her apology was for a different reason "But I have to go now, lunch is over for me. Would you tell Godfrey I called for him?"

The young male nodded despite her not being able to see him "Of course. And perhaps we could speak sometime later too." Seemingly, hidden in his words such as no more than a suggestion was a hopeful question.

"I'd love that, you'd be a nice distraction too. But I really should go now, goodbye Dominic-" She found herself being cut off by the man she was just saying goodbye to.

"Wait." He'd said, sitting up straighter "Sorry, I couldn't help but ask you this. I'll make it quick, please, I don't know when I'll next be able to speak with you again, Scarlett. So, spare a few more moments?"

He listened to her soft, strained sigh "Of course."

"Thank you. Now, I don't believe I ever told you why I had to talk to my father but it was due to a party I will be hosting soon. I wanted to invite you. It'll be formal but I'm sure that'll be no trouble for you. I'd just like to see you there, and it'd give you a good chance to talk to old friends and meet some of those who work within the business industry." He explained, listening for her reaction.

"Oh well.." She seemed taken aback at the question, having to take a moment to think about it "I'd love to but we'd have to talk about dates and all, lately I feel I'm drowning in work so..." She trailed off, letting out a weak laugh before continuing "So, could we perhaps pick up on this later when I have some more time?" She asked politely, a small smile now taking her features.

The man nodded "I understand, and of course. Until next time I suppose, Scarlett. Goodbye." And at this he placed the phone down. He couldn't help the smile from crossing his face too. The pair managed to feel the other feel at ease so effortlessly when they wanted to.

(A/N: So, I didn't exactly want to end at this point, I feel as if I could have continued and added more into this chapter but I have already left getting this one finished and uploaded long enough. Lately, school has been consuming a lot of my time; much to my dismay, may I add, but it does come first after all. As I've said, I'm not the happiest with this chapter, I feel as if this one could have been better so I apologise in advance if it isn't the best although my word is given that I'll do my best to ensure later chapters will be better. Just please bare with me in time as lately school is extremely important, stressful and as stated time consuming. But to round this up, thanks to those for all the support, it is very much appriciated and keeps me inspired to continue my writing :)- Introverted Teen)


End file.
